The Outsider
by Re-reader
Summary: This strange girl, Red, from outside the wall and from a different city finds the Dauntless compound...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Divergent.**

**The Outsider**

**Before Erudite uses Dauntless to attack Abnegation. **

**Red's View**

**Well I found that weird city, or what they call a city. I'm going in. "Name and faction." "Red. And I don't come from no faction!" I start fighting them. I have done Martial Arts since a very young age. They all are down. I sneak in and find some old building with Dauntless sprayed on a wall. I jump in to a hole on a roof and freeze.**

**Tris and Four's View**

**It was a normal day until now. I hear a noise. Me and Four go to the hole I jumped in on my first day at Dauntless. Then someone jumps and she's not wearing clothes from any of the factions. "Who are you and what faction?" The girl speaks, "The names Red. And I don't come from a faction." The girl Red, starts fighting way better then anyone not from Dauntless. "Stop!" Four yells.**

**Red's View**

**Well there are two people there a girl and a teenage guy most likely eighteen. They ask for my name and faction and I tell them. "The names Red. And I don't come from a faction." I start to fight and they are amazed why no clue then "Stop!" The guy yelled. "What?" "Okay I'm Four this is Tris and we won't fight you. Now where did you come from? This is the only place left after the war where are you from?" "You think this is the only place left there are many left and I'm from well lets just say I live outside that wall and in a different city." "So every thing the Erudite told us is a lie?!" Tris says. "Well they could be not as smart as you think." Then the leader I'd say yelled "Who's that, where's she from, and what's going on!?"**

**Tris and Four's View**

**There's more to this world then just us and by the looks better tech and better environment than us. "So we have been told a lie this whole time?" "Maybe they are not as smart as you think." Okay that's hard to compute in our heads. Four and I start whispering to each other. "I can't, its just well I think we need her for help since she has better tech so she can help." "Agreed." Then Eric comes in "Who is that where is she from and what is going on!?"**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Divergent I know it's in the first chapter but it's just in case.

The Outsider Chapter 2

Tris and Four's View

"Red hide now!" She runs and hides right after Tris said to hide. "What was that noise and I thought I saw someone not in any factions normal clothes?" "It was…." "Found you!" Eric found Red and was dragging her out and to us. "Who is this Four and Stiff." "Let go of me!" Red yells and punches Eric in the face. Then a fight forms. After a while of fighting Red throughs a good punch Eric gives up. "So your factionless?" "No I'm from a different city outside the wall. And yeah there is many places in this world. Oh my names Red BTW." "Fine can stay here for a while" "I'll get her an apartment." We head to get Red a room.

Red's View

"Red hide now!" Tris yelled to me I hide in the first place I can. I hear them talking, Four, Tris, and Eric I think. Then someone grabs my arm, it's Eric. "Who's this Four, Stiff?" "Let go!" I start a fight. I throw a punch and Eric gives up. "Factionless?" No I'm from a different city outside the wall and my names Red BTW." "Fine you can stay for a while too Red." he spits my name like it's hard to say it. "Let's go get you an apartment." We get me a room and I go to sleep for the night.

In the morning and I get ready fast and run into the transfers. They all look confused by what I was wearing. They stared like I looked weird. Well I guess I do because I don't dress like the factions do. "Hey transfers this is Red. She will be helping you guys train in stage one." "Hi I'm Red. Please don't ask questions. And if I do something not Dauntless then tell me." "Where are-" "I said no questions." We go right into training I teach them the basics and some harder kicks and punches. After training is lunch.

Tris and Four's View

In the morning we have to introduce Red to the transfer because they look confused by her. Then we make her train them. "She's not showing them all she knows." "I can tell just by watching, but that's fine if she doesn't want to show them because she still is teaching them." She show's them the basics and a few harder kicks and punches. Then it's time for lunch. We eat then we rest. The next day the Erudite come and ask to see Red. "Eric did you tell them?" "Yes because what if she's a spy or is lying to get a better place to live?" "She's not she's teaching the transfers." "Bring her to me." Jeanine tells Four and Tris. And we have to go and get her.

Red's View

We eat and rest then I'm called. I follow Four and Tris over to a lady named Jeanine,(I overheard them talking when we rounded the corner) "Well well well it's Red. What does Red stand for?" "Red stands for I'm going to punch you in the face you little-" "Well she's feisty keep an eye on her and if she acts up bring her to me." "What?" I yell. "Time to go Red." I have to stay in my room until morning and Jeanine will be there.


End file.
